oneshot Jesse and Rachel Love
by daily dose of love girl
Summary: oneshot where Jesse shows rachel he is capable of love


Jesse and Rachel, one shots.

This chapter is dedicated to James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover, you must listen too the lyrics carefully too understand this story.

I don't own anything sadly, Enjoy.

Rachel's P.O.V

"Jesse?" I stared at him as he looked at me with an egg in the palm of his hand "just do it already, you have already broken my heart"

He sniggered "Difference was you broke mine first." He lifted his hand and I could see the fight in his eyes, he cracked the egg right on my head and just walked away laughing….

I ran too my car holding in my tears, no boy is worth Rachel Berrys tears, as I sat in my seat I noticed a note stuck too my steering wheel reading "music shop at 7 .J." I just stared at it running through scenarios in my head; did he want to embarrass me more? Apologise?

I was thankful that daddy and dad are away on a business trip because I didn't feel like explaining the mess I was in and I went too shower, as I stripped off every piece of clothing on the way too the shower I was reminded of the look on jesse's face…hurt, force, love, uncomfortable, I stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall, finally letting my tears fall, not just for me but for the baby chicks that were sacrificed today. Egg dripped down my face as the water washed away the remains of the hurtful memory.

By the time I got out it was 6 already…. I still hadn't made up my mind yet if u wanted to see him or not, in simple terms I loved him and my heart knew I was going too go but my brain wanted to put up a fight, my heart ended up winning in the end and this is why I was currently sitting in front of a closed music store, I should of known it closes at 5:30 on a Friday.

As I was going too pull out and go home a signature black 4x4 pulled into the parking lot and just stayed there, and the passenger door swung open and no other than Noah got out and I just stared at him, this was surely a prank.

He run over too my window and opened my door "He's waiting berry, come on"

I was dragged from one car and put into the other and the door was closed for me as Noah run back to my car and got in "where is he taking my car!" I demanded from Jesse

"Back to your house" he pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the music store

"This is kidnapping! He cannot drive my car, he doesn't have a licence, and he might crash!" Jesse knew what I was like for my dramatics so he just chose to ignore me "Where are we going?" I demanded

"Surprise" and that was the only word I got

"You know I hate surprises!" and I made that very clear through our short relationship

"That's the point"

I just stared out the window until we came to a stop at a little house in a field and Jesse handed me a blind fold

"What?"

"Put it on"

"So you can push me down a ditch, don't you think that's a bit far" I put my hand on my hip too make my point more clear and he smirked at me

"Just put it on drama queen I promise you I won't push you down a ditch" I trusted him despite todays events so I just put it on and sat there when I heard him get out of the car and slam the door and then the next minute he was opening my door and leaning over me to undo my belt and his curls tickled my face "Watch your step"

He took my hand and helped me out of the car and shut my door and pulled me along with him, I felt us going up a hill and we suddenly stopped

"Wait here, don't move" he ran off and I heard clicking and rustling and then his arms were around my waist and he was pressed against my back "Rachel, im sorry for today…it was a moment of insecurity but I love you and I wanted too do something special for you too show you just how much"

"Remove the blindfold baby"

I hesitantly removed it and I winced at the bright lights, as my eyes adjusted too the light I saw a picnic blanket under a tree and the tree was covered in fairy lights I gasped and felt Jesse smirk against my neck and lead me too the blanket and encouraged me too sit down.

"Explain" was my only word too him as I looked up at the tree

"Shelby gave me an alternative …you or she pulls me from UCLA , I had a moments weakness because preforming is my future and you can understand that of all people Rach, but life wont be worth living unless your there too share it with me " he was staring at me, I could feel his eyes boring into my neck

"Noah?"

"I told him how I felt before all this happen and he believed me and he could see how happy you were with me so he helped me"

As I looked at him he started too lightly sing…. Stearin into my eyes

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bare my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. _

As the words faded, I noticed he had moved closer, he looked at my lips and still moved closer, I let him kiss me

It was slow at first….full of regret and hurt as he pulled away he put his forehead too mine and took a deep breath

"I like being the only one who sees the sweet side too Jesse " I smiled and leaned up too kiss him and I poured my whole heart and soul into the kiss "I forgive you Jesse"


End file.
